Homicide Involuntaire
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: Edward agreed when Bella wanted her "experience" with him and now they have to suffer the consequences. After all, Bella's acting....well un-Bella-ish. Eclipse AU
1. Edward and Bella: Agreement

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Bella**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I could not believe how awkward and idiotic I felt. I was too innocent- which was of course, central to the discussion. I did not have the faintest idea how to be seductive. I would just have to settle for flushed and self-conscious._

_"You," I mumbled almost incoherently._

_"I'm yours." he smiled, still oblivious, trying to hold my gaze as I looked away again. _

_I took a deep breath and shifted forward so that I was kneeling on the bed. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. _

_He kissed me back, bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle against mine, and I could tell his mind was elsewhere-trying to figure out what was on bmy/b mind. I decided he needed a hint. _

_My hands were slightly shaky as I unlocked my arms from around his neck. My fingers slid down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The trembling did not help as I tried to hurry to undo the buttons before he stopped me._

_His lips froze and I could almost hear the click in his head as he put together my words and my actions. _

_He pushed me away at once, his face heavily disapproving._

_(Excerpt from Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer.) _

Knowing that in mere moments his mind would be impossible to change, I kissed him once again. I looked into his rapidly darkening eyes as I begged him to agree with me.

"Please. Edward please...nothing else. This is all I want. I won't object to having a big, white wedding or looking like a fool when Alice dresses me up. I believe in you and I know that you can do this. Please..."

My lips moved to his neck, where they pressed what I hoped were seductive gentle kisses. My eyes closed for a single second when he shuddered and my body seemed to gravitate towards him, pressing desperately against him. I needed him and I was determined that this time I would persuade him that he would not hurt me.

"Edward? Just this and nothing else. I promise I'll ask for nothing else. I'll let you buy me as many things as you want. I'll even wear a ring!"

I tilted my head upwards and held my breath in anticipation when I saw that his eyes seemed to of drifted shut. He looked as though he was in agony.

For a moment I feared that my scent had overwhelmed him once again before I realized that he would have told me to stop if it had.

My heart seemed to stop for a moment when his eyes opened suddenly and stared into mine. Edward's eyes were black but he did not look thirsty. He looked almost animalistic.

"Bella, I...we shouldn't..screw it."

The vulgar words were a shock, but Edward did not allow me time to process them.

His lips pressed roughly against mine and the bed I had been irritated about earlier was welcoming against my back as he carefully pressed me into it.

His mouth was urgent against mine, though his lips still remained closed. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly and his fingers clutched at my hair.

I didn't notice the pain that the pressure he had applied had caused until it stopped. Edward's fingers slid out of my hair and he pulled back for a second.

I realized he was giving me time to breathe and I smiled before taking a single breath and once again pushing my lips against his.

The buttons undone on his shirt teased me with glimpses of his chest. My hands moved upwards and once again began to fumble with the buttons, while my lips still moved with his.

His kisses slowed before stopping completely and for a moment I feared that Edward wasn't going to finish what he had started.

"You'll have to take control, Bella. I won't...I cannot control myself unless...."

His voice was almost hoarse and I wondered if I was doing something wrong. Of course my thoughts showed on my face and Edward replied with _incorrect grammar_.

"Nothing wrong, Bella. Nothing."

The words sounded forced and once again his eyes had fluttered shut. I felt a satisfied smirk arrive on my lips before I put them to....better use.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Edward**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Ahhhh!"

I panicked when Bella screamed. Had I hurt her somehow while we made love? Perhaps the pain was only setting in now!

"Bella? Love, what's wrong? How did I hurt you? Do you want to get Carlisle? He can be here in a few short minutes!"

"I'm fine Edward."

I hated that word. Bella used it all too often. There was also the fact of course, that the majority of the time she used it she was lying.

She placed a hand on my cheek and I allowed her to calm me. Her touch always did and even Emmett could not tease me about it. After all, touching Rose calmed him, even if I didn't enjoy their mental images.

"It was just a cramp, Edward. It's probably normal...um, after a girl's...ahh, first time. Don't worry. Just, enjoy the moment. We just made love for the first time! Plus, we're about to for the second time."

Her hand moved from my cheek to below my waist. How she had learned what they did was a mystery to me, but I did not particularly care at this moment. Bella was mine just as much as I was hers - I would be the only man to _ever_ experience what her hands could do.


	2. Edward: Crimson

Hey guys! Here's chapter two. Thanks to my beta, my BFF Annie (magicalmemories)! She did an awesome job.

Please review and tell what you think. I was quite nervous about this chapter. It's a little out of the norm for me. More serious then funny.

~ Lorz

~*~*~*~*~*

_**Edward**_

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella looked ready to kill Emmett.

He had been making sex jokes since her arrival and it didn't look as though he planned to stop anytime soon. So far, they had varied between topics related to Bella possibly "following in her father's footsteps" and our meadow "finally flowering."

I had known Emmett for a long time and I knew that not only would the jokes and sexual innuendos not stop, but they would steadily grow worse until even someone as calm and peaceful as Carlisle would lose their temper.

In 1983 Emmett had smashed through Carlisle and Esme's bedroom door while they were consumating their relationship. He had caught them doing some freaky shit (yes, I do know some un-gentleman-like language) and the jokes had gone on for two months. They would have continued but for the fact that Carlisle had ripped a door off of Emmett's (old) jeep and sent the rest to be scrapped.

Our father had keyed the door with words I hadn't been aware he knew existed, let alone used. I hadn't been the only one shocked, but Esme's thoughts had been....well, I sincerely hoped they wouldn't occur again. Esme was my mother in all but blood and seeing your mother imagining being dominated by your father is a terrifying experience.

Thankfully I'm the only mindreader in the family, so no one would see ever Bella naked and being dom-I'm going to stop that thought and return to the real life Bella, not the collared and leashed - once again, real life Bella.

At first Bella had merely began to turn red, embarassed (as per usual) by my jokester of a brother. However, she had shocked me when, instead of letting her hair fall forward to cover her embarassment and turning her face into my chest, she grew angry. Extremely angry.

Her pale, dainty hands had begun to shake slightly and her heart had sped up, pushing more blood and adrenaline throughout her body. To a human, she would have appeared annoyed or irritated, but with my enhanced senses, it was clear her body was preparing for either an arguement or a pointless fight.

"Aww...Look at the little lamb acting like a lion, Edward! Does she scratch when you fuck her?"

"Shut up."

_If she's this much fun now, I can imagine just how fun she is when you give her some fertiliser!_

I loved my brother. Truly, I did...but sometimes I just wanted to pick up a lighter and, well let's just say Rose would only have "Mr. Pink" to play with for the rest of eternity. She would not be too happy with me if I followed those thoughts, and her anger would most likely result in Bella borrowing "" or (God forbid) "".

"Give me one reason why, little sister! If it doesn't suck then maybe I'll listen."

His smirk was so prominent that it appeared as though little else made up his facial features. It disappeared quickly however, when, seconds later Bella seemed to explode.

"A reason? You want me to give you one fuckin' reason, Emmett? Huh? I'll give you a reason. I'll give you a goddamn fuckin' reason! If you don't stop, I am going to get a lighter and burn you limb by limb! I might even just burn your fuckin' cock before putting out the fire and leaving you like that for eternity!"

Great minds think alike, my dearest Isabella!

"You. **Will**. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Or. I. Will. Make. Your. Eternal. Life. Miserable!"

My love made sure to punctuate each word of her threat (it actually seemed like more of a promise) clearly and I swear I saw Emmett gulp before voicing the words he would soon wish he hadn't.

"So you'll make one Cullen's cock happy and the other miser-"

Bella took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before she jumped straight for Emmett's throat.

Shocked, I remained where I stood for several seconds before I reacted and walked quickly forward to attempt to pry Bella's hands from around my shocked older brother's neck. His face was almost comical and had it been any other situation, I would have laughed. The reason I did not laugh was because Bella's hands would not unwind from around Emmett's neck.

I tried again, using more than double the strength that the average human being was capable of and I still failed to get her off of him. Even Emmett's help did no good.

It was as though she was a newborn. Her strength was unbeatable and I was sure that something was wrong with my love. After all, she was merely a human teenager and there was no natural way she could have gained this strength. With Bella's luck, anything was possible but I was still skeptical. Only supernatural beings held the level of strength that Bella was using.

_Edward! Edward, her eyes! Bella's eyes are, they, it's like, they_'_ve turned_

Crimson.

In a movement that she should not have been able to even attempt, let alone successfully carry out, Bella pushed Emmett away from her, into the flatscreen tv that the three of us stood in front of and turned to face me.

Her eyes were crimson red. They were as bright as a newborn vampire that had recently fed and I could see why Emmett had been shocked. My grip loosened as I stared at her in horror and I barely registered it when the rest of my family came rushing into the room, startled by the crash of Emmett smashing into the brand-new tv.

"Emmett!"

Bella was crouched defensively when I heard my family's thoughts. All of them were frantic and Jasper's empathic ability only added to it, multiplying their panic time and time again.

_Edward! Edward, Bella's future just disappeared! Emmett was making fun of her and then I couldn't see anything. Oh my God, her eyes...._

_What did you do? Jesus, Edward! You know my monkey man was only joking. There was no need to throw him across the ro- what the? Oh my God, her eyes!_

_Son? Son, what happened to Emmett? I know his jokes are a bit crude bu- Bella! Oh Lord, my daughter...._

_Edward, what's going on? Your emotions are all over the place, as are Em and Bel- Jesus Christ.._

_Edward! If you and Emmett wish to fight please take it out-what's wrong with Bella? Her eyes are like a newborn's after they feed..._

It seemed like hours had passed since Bella had attacked Emmett, but in reality it had not even been thirty seconds.

It was difficult to believe that just over a minute ago I had stood next to a shy, embarassed teenage fianceé. It was even more difficult to believe that the same teenager was now crouched in front of me defensively, ready to attack me should I prove to be a threat. She seemed extremely suspicous and it wasn't clear whether she recognised us or not.

Emmett still lay where Bella had thrown him, afraid to move should he make her attack me or another member of my family. Had he been alone in the room then he wouldn't of hesitated to grab her.

_Edward! Edward, are you listening?_

I nodded my head an eighth of an inch. I wasn't sure whether or not Bella would notice - her eyes had begun to flash between the colours crimson, black and chocolate brown. Even if they had not, I was not sure if Bella's sight was like ours as her strength appeared to be.

_Rose looks extremely pissed. I think she's going to do something stupid like attack Bella. Can you nod again if I'm right?_

Shocked that my jokester of a brother could be even half-way serious, I did as he requested while keeping an eye on Bella. Her eyes were still flashing, but now it was only between crimson and black.

I searched for Rose's thoughts and was shocked at what I heard. I had expected her to be furious, but at Bella, not me.

_-could you! I don't know how you sped up the process, Edward, but you shouldn't of done it. I will burn you and spit on your ashes later after I make sure Bella is okay. How could you do it without preparing the rest of us first? You knew at the very least that I would need some time to prepare!_

I could tell from the others thoughts that my eldest sister was glaring at my back and it was clear that they believed I should be happy she did not possess Jane's ability to cause the illusion of pain.

_Wow. Rose is really pissed at Edward. She's even angrier than when Emmett threw me into their bedroom window..._

"Edward?"

Bella's voice was vulnerable and insecure. She sounded and looked confused and frightened. Her eyes were chocolate brown now, but my eyes automatically pointed out five tiny dots of crimson in each that would be invisible to the human eye.

"Edward, what happened? Why did- I can't- I feel really weird."

Two thirds of a second after she spoke, her legs seemed to buckle beneath her and she collapsed.


	3. Carlisle and Bella: Old Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Carlisle

It was impossible. I had never heard of anything even close in topic to this before, but then again, Edward and Bella were hardly a normal couple.

I had searched every book in my personal collection, both those related to humans and those related to vampires. There was no explanation for what had occurred in our home. Bella had yet to tell us if she had any memory of what had happened (she was still unconscious) and my sons did not understand it.

Emmett, Rose and Alice were hunting, having not done so for nearly a fortnight. Bella had yet to wake, and I knew Edward was growing increasingly worried, as she had attacked Emmett just over twelve hours ago.

Bella's irrational behaviour was the reason Jasper and I were searching every book in our home. Edward owned many, but Jasper and I owned many, many more. We had been born in a time when reading was a popular subject, as it was proof of your intelligence and wealth. Edward however had been born in a time when a show of wealth was a ball or a dinner party.

"This is pointless, Carlisle."

I raised my head to look at my "eldest", before raising my eyebrows.

"Bella and Edward aren't exactly a normal couple. How many vampires have the restraint to even be close to a human without attacking them? I don't think we're going to find any information here.

I doubt very much that anyone has ever heard of anything like this before, Dad. Bella has a habit for making the impossible possible. Her and Edward...she changed him completely, something none of us believed possible. He's actually allowing his body to take control most of the time now.

Technically, he's one hundred and eight, but his body is still seventeen. If Bella can accomplish that, what can't she?"

He was right. Bella and Edward were far from normal. I would even go as far as to say they were the only human and vampire couple. It would not surprise me, as every couple in my family had an amazing story. Yes, Bella and Edward had experienced some terrifying consequences of their relationship and still were, but their love was one of the strongest I had ever been privileged to bear witness to. It was like a weeping willow, bending and adjusting instead of straining and snapping in the face of problems.

There would be no record of what had occurred in our home earlier. At least, not in our library collections. No, we would have to get extra help, help that would not come from books.

Sighing, I raised my eyes so that they once again met Jasper's gaze. He seemed to have interpreted my mood correctly, as he showed no shock when I spoke.

"I believe that a visit to Italy is in order. Perhaps they will know something."

Bella

My head hurt. It wasn't as bad as a migraine, but it was no baby headache either. Oh, my god...please tell I hadn't started my TOM at the Cullen's house. The last time that had occurred had ended with Alice screaming Jasper's name while Edward had quickly escorted me from the house.

I could tell I was lying on Edward's bed. It clearly smelt of him, (yeah, I know, and they say they're the freaks) and the pillows felt dented as only mine would be. Ever since Edward had finally agreed to make love with me, I'd been sleeping over most nights. I knew Charlie wasn't impressed with what he knew Edward and I were doing, but he had no legitimate objection.

I was, after all, legal, as was Edward.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do not say fine."

Confused, I turned to face Edward and questioned why he had asked.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? Edward, you're scaring me! I don't know what you're -"

My sentence remained unfinished, as Edward's lips met mine and I was once again lost. My not-quite-a-migraine-but-not-quite-a-headache disappeared, and I concentrated on nothing but my fiancee.

For someone with as little experience as me, Edward was an amazing kisser. He knew exactly how to ignite the sparks of pleasure within my body. All it took was one look or a single kiss for all of my problems to melt away.

"I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up."

Edward's whispered confession was one I pushed to the back of mind. Right now I had other things to concentrate on.

Specifically the hands that were groping my ass.


	4. Jasper and Edward: Disappearing Futures

_The best torture is one of an unachievable pleasure._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_

_**Jasper **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Bella and Edward kissed. Their emotions were all over the place; relief, love, lust....

"Are you alright, Jasper? I know Bella and Edward aren't making it easy for you."

He was not smirking, but his emotions told me he was amused. I picked up another book as I replied. Carlisle wanted to discuss his decision to go to Italy with the rest of our family before arranging it.

"I'm fine, Carlisle, but thank you for your concern."

My siblings' moans were easily heard, especially with our hearing. They were no longer just kissing. Hopefully, Alice would be home soon. Feeling Edward and Bella's emotions while they made love was torture.

I pulled myself farther up in my chair, glad I could not read thoughts like Edward. Feeling their emotions was bad enough, but being able to see through their eyes would definitely be worse.

The sound of light footsteps approaching the house was one I welcomed. Alice was the fastest after Edward. Her dainty build made it easy for her to run. The others would not be far behind, but I did not care at that moment. All I cared about was getting to Alice.

"I'm going to speak to Alice."

Carlisle nodded, but as I walked out the door I could sworn I had heard him speak. I was quite sure it was my imagination. Carlisle was never sarcastic. It was not in his nature to question whether or not "speaking" was what they called sex now.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Edward**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Bella had fallen asleep again after our love making. She had been tired as of late...I would mention that to Carlisle later. After all, perhaps it had something to do with what had happened with Emmett.

I chuckled lowly as I heard my sibling's thoughts as they jumped the river to get to the woods.

_Woods. Alice. Sex. Woods. Alice. Sex. Woods. Alice. Se..._

_Thanks Edward! Oh, and do not let Bella take a shower for at least an hour after she wakes. If she does she will slip and sprain her wrist. _

Jasper could get as bad as Emmett sometimes, but he rarely showed it outside of his mind. Valentine's Day was torture every year. I would have to thank Alice later for the warning - Bella had enough to worry about without a sprained wrist.

Would you mind coming down here for a minute, Edward? Carlisle has something he wants to propose.

Gently, I scooted out from under Bella, and wrapped the gold cover Alice had chosen around her. It would not do for her to catch a cold.

It took me less than three seconds for me to run downstairs, and when I did I saw that everyone except Alice and Jasper (who most likely already knew what Carlisle needed to discuss) were seated in the sitting room. They all looked attentive, as Carlisle's facial expression clearly portrayed that what he had gathered us for was serious and not just another meeting to tell us of yet another area we could not have sex that Esme and Carlisle had not thought of before Emmett and Rosalie had defiled it. Why I had been forced to go to those meetings for the last fifty-odd years was still a mystery to me.

"I am going to Volterra to ask the Volturi if they have encountered anything similar to this before. Aro may not agree with our diet, but from what Alice and Edward have told me of their....visit there, he seems to have a soft spot for her. I am sure if he knows something he shall tell me."

_Esme wants to come but I....I'm afraid I do not trust Aro quite enough to bring my wife to Volterra. She will not listen to me, but if you could persuade her that she is needed here, to help Bella...._

I gave a small nod, unnoticeable except to Carlisle, who was waiting for it.

"I'm going with you, Carlisle."

I was shocked when the first one to speak was Emmett, and not Esme. His thoughts were (for once) clear and determined. Emmett was not going to allow Carlisle to "walk into the lion's den" on his own.

Rosalie's thoughts revealed that she was also unsure of whether of not this was a good idea. We all knew what the Volturi were capable of, even if they were old friends of Carlisle. She was not enthusiastic about her husband accompaning him.

"If Emmett goes I do, Carlisle. I am not letting my husband _and _my father go without me."

Rosalie displayed a hard exterior, but inside she constantly worried about us, her family. When she had gone against Bella's wishes to be turned, it had not been because she had not liked her. In fact she had been quite fond of her and had protested because she did not want her to be doomed to this life. She had also been worried that if Bella had not survived being turned, I would not survive without her. No matter how different Rosalie's priorities were to mine sometimes, she was still my sister, as I was her brother, and even though she rarely spoke the words out loud, she constantly reassured me mentally how much she cared for me.

"Rose.."

Emmett turned to face her, clearly unhappy with the thought of his wife going to Volterra.

"Rose, I believe it would be better for you to stay here with Bella and I. She is going to need to you, Esme and Alice."

I turned to face Carlisle, and addressed him as I told him what had happened when Bella had woke.

"She did not remember what had happened. She's going to want her mother and sisters around. I would like to stay too, if you don't mind. I would not feel comfortable leaving Bella right now."

_Thank you, son. _

"I think that would be a good idea, Edward. Jasper has already agreed to come with me, so with both he and Emmett we should be perfectly safe. I doubt Aro would actually do anything, but Caius is still a little...resentful of the fact that I left. Bella will definitely need her mother and sisters."

_Edward! Edward, Bella's future just disappeared! I can't see her at all. _


	5. Bella: Lost Lamb

_This is more of an interval than a chapter. It is short intentionally. Please review and tell me whether you want Alice, Victoria, Edward, Jake or someone else's POV next. So review, my precious!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was lost. I was completely and utterly lost. The woods around me looked wild and unconfined, so it probably was not close to the edge of the forest at all. The roots of the trees around me were as wide as my knee, do I was not going to even attempt to find my own way out. I had learned my lesson the last time.

I raised my hand and rubbed my chest. It still hurt to think about Edward leaving. Being lost in the woods again brought back the memories, and with the memories came the pain. The only difference was that this time I could not remember how I had gotten there.

The last thing I remembered was waking up to an empty bed, which was warmer than it should have been, and deciding to take a shower to wash the sweat from the attention Edward had given my body off. I could remember thinking that my future husband was more than likely downstairs talking to Carlisle about what had happened with Emmett earlier. Then I had felt like the left side of my chest was on fire before everything had gone blurry and I had woken up here.

I had only been awake for a few seconds, during which I called out weakly for Edward while my stomach churned before I had blacked out. I had no idea how long I had been out before I had woken up again. This time my stomach was not churning, and I just had a really bad migraine.

Hopefully, Edward and the rest of the Cullens would find me before it got any colder. They would be able to follow my scent. If not it was going to be a long night. I had not expected to wind in the middle of the woods, so all I had on was a flimsy housecoat Alice had bought me.

"Oh Bella..."

I froze, startled out of my thoughts by a soprano voice that I had hoped I would hear again. Turning slowly, I tensed my shoulders, and took in a deep breath as I saw a red-headed vampire looking at me with glee in her eyes.

My feet became to walk backwards of their own accord, and I stumbled as my second worst nightmare stalked after me like a lioness hunting her lunch. I tripped over a tree root that I was trying to climb. She flipped me over and trapped me between her arms before whispering what she planned to do to me in my ear, and I felt survival instincts (finally) kick in. I screamed, shouted, tired to shove her off me and tried slip out from under her, dislocating my wrist in the process when she slammed to the ground and twisted it.

She watched me, smirking as I tried to escape, and when I finally gave up she spoke again.

"Did you miss me, Bella? You have not forgotten what I want, have you?"

My shoulders shook as I said the one name that terrified me.

"Victoria."


	6. EmmettEdward: Icki Vicki and her babies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We had all decided to split up after Alice had explained what had happened. Emoward had (of course) been hysterical, but this time I could not blame him. When Alice had told us that Bella's future had disappeared I had been frozen with panic for several seconds too. I would never admit it, but I had been. I mean, Bella was my little sister, and she was missing! How would any big brother feel? Plus, there was the fact that that bitch Victoria was still out there.

I had only been running for a few minutes when I had caught a scent I recognised. I had not had long to memorise it that day in the clearing, but it was rather easy to remember. Victoria was here. Hoping that Edward would hear my thoughts and follow me, I tracked the scent deeper into the woods. There was not a lot of light here, making it seem eerie.

"Did you miss me, Bella? You have not forgotten what I want, have you?"

"Victoria."

I snarled as I heard the redheaded bitch talking to Bella, attempting to intimidate her. It seemed to be working, as I could her my sister's voice shaking as she spoke. It only took me ten seconds to reach them, but it felt like much longer.

Bella was trapped beneath Victoria, and I did not even stop to think before I charged at Victoria and swung her away from Bella. The force I threw her with cause her to crash into and knock down half a dozen trees before she was able to get up again, and the number would have been larger had the tree trunks not been so thick.

I did not have time to check on Bella before the bitch ran at me and swung.

_Edward! Where the hell are you? I need some help here, dude!_

Victoria kicked me, hard, where it really hurt, and the force of it sent me flying over the roots of the tree behind me and slammed me into the earth. I had more than likely let an impression there, and I was thankful it had been me the bitch had kicked and not Bella.

Jumping up, I ran towards Victoria, who had dragged Bella up by the hair and bent in to whisper in her ear again, but was stopped by a blonde teen newborn who ran in front of me. Big mistake.

He only took me, maybe twenty seconds to tear apart, but in that time Edward and Alice both arrived. Edward went straight to Bella, while Alice chased Victoria, who had run off at my siblings' arrival.

Edward did not acknowledge me as I ran past, but I thought towards him that Alice and I would meet him back at the house. The smell of Bella's blood was potent in the air, but there was also another scent, one that I did not attempt to identify. Carlisle would take care of her, and Alice and I would catch the bitch who had harmed her.

"Jasper!"

Alice's scream of fear made me snarl in anger, and I began to run even faster. My sister had not sounded that far away, but it still took me a whole minute to catch up with her.

Victoria was fighting Jasper, and two other vampires. It seemed as if Victoria had run into him while he searched for Bella, and it was clear that he was pissed. She had either done something to Alice, or tried to do something to Alice. The little Pixie was fighting two vampires herself, but seemed to be taunting them. They were unaware of her ability to see the future, a fact that was clear by the looks of confusion present on both their faces. She would be fine, at least for a few minutes. She had obviously recovered from the shock that had made her scream my brother's name, and looked perfectly calm now.

Jasper seemed to be struggling, and I hurried to help him as one of the other two vampires got their arms around him from behind and sqeezed. I realized it was a newborn and quickly decapitated it. The other newborn tried to do the same thing to me as the one I had decapitated had done to Jasper, while Victoria slammed Jasper into the ground and ran. Edward was right, she did have a habit of doing that.

The second newborn was a easily taken care of as the first. They really weren't skilled at fighting, the only offense they had had been their strength. None of them had appeared to have _any_ defense at all. Alice had torn her two newborns apart at the same time I had, so she followed Jasper and I as we once again chased Victoria.

It was only when we caught up with her that we realized it had been a trap. Victoria was not alone, and the newborns we had already fought should have been a hint. At least a dozen newborns stood with her, and even I, someone who usually could not wait for a fight, could see we were in big trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella's wrist looked disloacated, and her head was bleeding. I felt myself panicking as I saw and smelt the amount of blood pouring from the wound, even though my medical training had taught me that head wounds always bled that much.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't even know how I got out he-"

I placed a finger on her lips gently and smiled as I reasurred her.

"Not your fault, Love. We will figure it out, but right now we have to get you to Carlisle."

I picked her up, and making sure not to jostle her wrist, ran home.


	7. Jasper and Bella: Heard that!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jasper

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett, Alice and I had been fighting Victoria and the newborns for ten minutes when they all suddenly turned and tried to run. Their emotions made it clear that it was part of their plan, and I used the advantage of not having to fight them to play with their emotions. I made them confused and disoriented.

Victoria dropped to her knees along with the others. She was farther out than the rest, and it was obvious she had tried to run. Emmett moved towards her, anger clear with every step he took and placed a hand on both sides of her head.

"Don't, Em."

Alice's voice sounded...well, she sounded pissed, and I could not help but imagine other situations in which she could use that tone. I could feel her amusement and arousement at the visions she was undoubtedly experiencing right now.

"Later, Jasper. I promise."

"Uh, hello? Still waiting for an explanation as to why I can't do an Emmett special on the redheaded bitch in front of me."

"Don't you think Edward should do that? She has been chasing his mate, and it is him she was out for revenge against. He should do the honors. I have seen it, and Edward will be pissed if he doesn't get to destroy her."

I could feel Emmett's agreement with my wife's statement, but he still wanted to kill Victoria. I did not blame him. I felt the same way. Bella was family and this bitch had made her life hell. Our sister was the strongest human I had ever met, but Victoria had never destroyed her more than once.

Her emotions told me that she believed with all her...heart, (for lack of a better word) that what she had done was justified, and she had twisted the beliefs of the newborns she had turned so that they too believed that their actions were justified. Victoria obviously did not believe that human life was important.

"Jasper, you watch Icki Vicki while Emmett and I dismantle the newborns."

I nodded in agreement to my wife, and moved to stand next to Victoria as she and Emmett began to tear the confused and disoriented newborns apart. I felt a small level of pity for them. They had not asked for this life, and Victoria had obviously been feeding them lies. Perhaps they could be taught how to control themselves, to feed on animal blood.

My thoughts were irrational, and I ignored them as my wife and brother quickly finished with the newborns. Emmett had a lighter in his pocket (do not ask me why), and set the first newborn on fire. Alice ran to fetch the newborns that we had fought only minutes ago, and threw them onto the fire that was rapidly building.

"No."

"Shut it. Your plan is finished, Victoria. Your so called "army" is gone, and you are next. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carlisle had to pop my wrist back into place. It hurt. A lot. I had never dislocated anything before. I had broken many bones and sprained legs and wrists so many times I lost count, but I had ever dislocate anything before. I decided I was not in any rush to dislocate anything again.

Edward was sitting behind me, cradling me into his chest. He had been doing so for the past ten minutes. He had held me in place while Carlisle forced my arm back into place, and would not leave to help the others, even though his eyes were black with thirst. Carlisle had pressed a wet towel against my head to help slow the bleeding, but it had not stopped completely. Just because Edward had grown used to the smell of my blood did not mean it did not affect him.

Edward's head snapped up, and he called for Carlisle as Alice came through the door. She seemed fine, and nothing was out of place except for the tiny tear on the skirt of her dress. I would not have wanted to have been the one to inflict that tear. I had no doubt that my tiny pixie of a sister slash best friend had torn them to pieces. She had quite the temper.

"Alice, where's Emmett?"

Rosalie (who had previously been quietly watching as Carlisle tended to me and Edward and Esme fussed) did not waste any time by waiting when Alice replied. I did not blame here. Had it been Edward I would have done the same.

"Him and Jasper should be here soon. They have Victoria, but she's not exactly co-operating. Jazz has her confused and disoriented but she's still trying to slow them down. She knows that we're bringing her to Edward, and she has got to be familiar with what happens when you go after a vampire's mate."

I turned (with difficulty) in Edward's arms, and kissed eyes fluttered shut, and he looked peaceful. Of course, as soon as he reopened them they were once again filled with worry and anguish. Knowing my fiance as I did, he was probably blaming himself for Victoria injuring me.

"Edward, it was not-"

"I'm sorry Bella, but Edward needs to come outside. We brought Victoria with us so that he could destroy her. She had over a dozen newborns with her - you are not the only one she has hurt. If we had a choice before, we definitely do not now. She's practically insane."

I held Edward even tighter - I did not want him anywhere near Victoria. I did not care if Jasper was controlling her with his power, she was still dangerous and I did not want her within sighting distance of Edward - never mind touching distance!

"Please don't, Edward. I don't want you to leave me here. The others can take care of it."

I kissed him again, and smiled in relief when he agreed with me.

"Tell Jasper and Emmett to take care of her. I don't think I could take care of her and then come back to Bella. If I lost it...it's much too dangerous."

Alice nodded, and walked back out the door. I was shocked when Esme followed her, but I realized that I should not have been. She was, after all a mother, and I was sure she would enjoy watching Victoria pay for harming her children, even if she did not participate.

_"Nobody harms my children! Only an idiot would try!"_

_"Oh, I have no doubt that she is an idiot, Mom."_

I was surprised when I heard a thump, and a woman's heavy breathing. They most have been screaming for me to have heard them. Huh, that was unusual. After all, it was not as if Victoria would not hear them if they whispered.

"Edward, can we just go upstairs? I really don't want to hear them tear her apart."

I was confused when both Alice and Edward stared at me.

"What?"

It was Carlisle who answered me and I jumped, having forgotten that he had been waiting for the bleeding to slow so that he could stitch the cut on my head.

"You should not be able to hear them, Bella. They aren't loud enough for a human to hear. I'll have to remember to mention heightened senses to Aro when I go to Volterra. "

The man I had begun to think of as my second father looked distressed, and paused before speaking again.

"Take the towel away from your head, and I will stitch it. _How you managed to make out with Edward with that on your head is a mystery."_

"Hey! For your information, Carlisle, it is called multi-tasking. It occurs when someone concentrates on two tasks at once."

Carlisle chuckled before going to move the towel himself.

"I have a feeling Emmett will be getting yelled at more if this keeps up. Now, it should only take two or three stitches to - Or not."

Carlisle looked complexed, and I could practically _see_ him mentally conversing with Edward.

"What do you mean, or not, Carlisle?"

"Your wound seems to have healed on its own, Bella. You do not have anything left to even suggest there was ever a wound there. _Another thing I shall have to meantion to Aro. Have you had any visions of how our visit will go yet, Alice?"_

_"No, sorry Dad"_

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. Them forgetting I could hear them was getting extremely annoying. I grabbed Edward's hand, and turned to walk upstairs. I did not get a chance to even turn 180 degrees before Edward lifted me and had me in his room in seconds.

He lay us down on his, no, our bed, and I tucked my face into the hollow at the base of his neck. I felt safe like this, as if nothing could touch either of us. When I was tucked into Edward all I could concentrate on was the smell of pure, unadultered _Edward. _

His hand stroked my hair softly, and I placed a kiss on his neck as I remembered the first time we had made love. I had placed a kiss on his neck then too. Edward's breathing grew shallower, and even though I knew he did not need to breath to survive, I smiled at the affect I was having on him.

"You know what you need, Edward?"

I placed my forehead against his, and arched my back as his hand trailed down my back suggestively.

"What, Love?"

"You need to relax, Edward. Just unwind and let go of all the stress.

"Any suggestions on how I do that, Love?"

His hand was lower than my back now, and when I replied, the words sounded more like moans than actual sentences.

"Lots, Edward. I have lots of suggestions."


End file.
